1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a washing machine.
2. Background
A washing machine is an apparatus that washes laundry. The washing machine may remove contaminants from laundry using action of water and detergent. The washing machine removes contaminants from laundry through washing, rinsing, and spin-drying processes.
Based on position of an introduction port, through which the laundry is introduced into the washing machine, the washing machine may be classified as a top loading type washing machine and a front loading type washing machine.
In the top loading type washing machine, the introduction port is vertically provided. In the front loading type washing machine, the introduction port is horizontally provided.
The front loading type washing machine, which may also be referred to as a drum type washing machine, may have a drying module provided therein. A heater may be provided in the drying module for heating air in the washing machine and circulating the heated air to dry the laundry.
However, the top loading type washing machine may be used only to wash, rinse, and spin-dry the laundry. For this reason, a drying module may not be provided in the top loading type washing machine.
One example of the top loading type washing machine is disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-125274, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.